Can This Work?
by Mickey-Wulf
Summary: Twenty some odd years after Voldemort is gone, Lily Potter and her brothers are in Hogwarts. Albus and Scorpius are the best of friends and Lily is following in her mother's footsteps. What will happen? Can this work? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Fan Fiction Based on HP 7 Epi.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters.**

**A/N: I spent some time looking for ideas for a new HP Fanfic I finally got one. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Can This Work?  
Chapter 1.**

An array of families wandered through Kings Cross Station looking for the magically infamous platform nine and three-quarters. It was easy to find, just look for the experienced students who disappeared into the stonewall and the first years who approached with caution.

One group stuck out to the rest of the witches and wizards that surrounded them. "Come on James, this is the last time you need to do this." A tall slender man with a scar on his head called out to his son. James Potter, year seven, Gryffindor, held onto his trolley as he sprinted through to the Hogwarts Express. His cousin, Rose Weasley, year six, Gryffindor, followed him as she mimicked his run. Albus Potter and his friend, Scorpius Malfoy, both year six, Slytherin, ran together. Albus's little sister, Lily Potter, year four, Ravenclaw, ran through to the other side with her cousin, Hugo Weasley, year four, Gryffindor.

"They are getting so big." Ginny pretended to cry as her children, niece and nephew ran through to the platform. The parents walked through leisurely to say goodbye. "Where is Draco?" Ron asked Harry once they reached the other side.

"I haven't the slightest idea. He was supposed to come and meet us here to say bye to Scorpius. At least that was the plan when he dropped him off at the house." Bad blood was washed away over twenty years ago but Draco still felt odd being around Harry and his old schoolmates from way back when his family was in support of the Dark Lord.

Ginny and Hermione gave kisses to the kids even though most of them protested. "Daddy," Lily hugged Harry tightly, "I'll see you on Christmas." She caught sight of Scorpius who was standing lonely and waiting for the rest of the Potter and Weasley clan to say goodbye.

Ginny scurried over to Scorpius, in a fashion much like her mother's, "Oh Scorpius, It was fun having you over this summer. Please come a bit for Christmas. Granny Weasley will be there, since you already have a sweater she might make you mittens or something." He grinned hiding his saddened thoughts of knowing that his father would protest his wishes. "I'll try to be there, Mrs. Potter, I promise." He flashed a smile as Albus put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "I'll see you later Mum." He gave her a peck on the cheek and boarded on the train.

"It stinks that your dad skipped out again this year." Albus said as he opened the compartment door. Scorpius shuffled through and sat near the window. "I'm used to it by now. I was more surprised that my mother didn't show up." Rose sat on the opposite side of Albus and Scorpius as Lily came in with Hugo.

James walked by laughing with a few of his friends. "And then he said 'But that isn't a niffler, that me mum!" Then they broke into laughter. "Oh hey li'l'uns! Crowded compartment, ain't it?" They just ignored James and waved out the window to their parents. "Sometimes I hate that he is my brother, then I remember this is his last year and I feel so much better." Lily laughed to Hugo as the train started on its way.

"Want anything from the trolley dears?" The old lady pushed the cart in front of the compartment after an hour or so. Albus rummaged in his pockets for some money but Scorpius beat him to it. "A couple of chocolate frogs, licorice wands, and every flavor beans, please."

Everyone was eating the goodies as the Head Boy Prefect, Tom Willows, who happened to be in Ravenclaw, walked by the compartment. "Hey, Lily! I was looking for you." Lily stood up quickly, dropping some beans on the floor. "After I get finished with my head boy duties would you give me the honor of a tiny chess game?" Albus and Hugo held back their laughter. Scorpius looked through the messy blonde locks that fell in front of his eyes with a slight scowl. He was confused, he didn't know if the feeling he has was jealousy or over protective anger. Lily nodded with a fleeting smile. Tom left closing the compartment door.

"Are you Ravenclaw always so serious?" Albus asked bursting out with laughter. "Like seriously, give me the honor of a tiny chess game? What a loser."

"Well sorry Mr. Slytherin. I like chess and it takes intellectual depth to play, something you lack dear brother." She grabbed her robes and stormed out to change. Oddly, Scorpius followed.

"Lily," He grabbed her shoulder as she went to cross over to the other car, "Don't let Albus get to you."

She crossed over and he followed. He waited outside the train washroom for her to change. When she came out her long red hair trailed down her back and it almost whipped him in the face when she spun around to grab something she left in the washroom. _She's starting to fit into those better,_Scorpius thought to himself. She fixed her tie then leaned against the wall. "I know Albus is a jerk. I usually don't let it get to me."

Scorpius was looking at the ground; to avoid staring at her newly acquired assets. His eyes traveled up her slender legs, to where a bit of her soft skin was shown between the gap of her high socks and skirt that enhanced her hips. He tried to hop over her mid-drift and chest but it was inevitable. "Don't you think you should change, too?" His eyes came up to hers. He was caught. "Eh, I was just coming to see if you're okay. We have a good thirty minutes."

She pushed off the wall and walked back to the compartment. Scorpius followed as he watched her flowing cloak. Everyone was already changed by the time they got back. Albus gave Scorpius a strange look. Scorpius ignored Albus trying to get information and changed into his robes.

"At least my dad got me new robes this year." Scorpius said as he was walking back and tying his tie neatly. He grabbed his rucksack and trunk before the train rocked to a stop and became inundated with students.

Rose shuffled by helping Hugo with his trunk, like she usually did, even if he was fourteen and taller than she was. Albus and Scorpius walked behind the brother and sister. Lily trailed behind bumping into James who was accompanied by Tom Willows. "Hey Lily. Why aren't you like reading a book or something?" She scowled by him. Tom was laughing. _What a jerk, _she thought. Albus and Scorpius stopped to look for Lily and spotted James being a prat.

"James, leave her alone." Lily was silent. James just shrugged and pushed pass the three of them. "Come on you three we are going to be late for the opening ceremony." Rose called to them.

"Hey Hagrid!" They all yelled out to the large half giant half wizard that ushered the first years towards the boat. He waved his large hand almost knocking a first year unconscious in one swoop. They boarded the carts and headed up to the school.

"Home, sweet home." Scorpius stretched his arms wide leaning back in the cart as the castle came into view. He flung his shoulder forward and looked at the occupants of the cart. "You're going to tell me you didn't miss the school?"

Everyone laughed at him but Lily sat staring off the back. Hugo nudged her leg. "Lily, are you feeling okay?" She nodded. "Oh okay. You are just being really quiet." She smiled.

Jokes were told the rest of the way. Lily remained silent. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt and kept looking around. Scorpius noticed and pointed it out to Albus. The two looked around to see what had Lily in an odd state but they were unsuccessful.

They finally reached the school. They went up to the Great Hall and it was more full with house pride than usual. The house banners hung high over the tables, the candles flickered lightly making the starry sky visible, and the empty tables had the house color cloth running down the center with the crest of the house on the end pieces that hung off. Hugo and Rose split off and went to the far right, to the Gryffindor table. Lily, Albus and Scorpius went the opposite way and sat back to back. The Ravenclaw table was full with talk of reading and putting some magical readings to practice. James and Tom came in and split off. James bopped Hugo on the head and scrunched Rose's hat on her head. Tom came towards Lily.

Scorpius and Albus were greeted with high-fives and pats on the back. A tiny blonde girl sat next to Scorpius. His arm flung around her and he kissed her on the head. "'Ello Prudence. How was your summer?" Lily glanced back as Tom droned on and on about how stressful it was to be head boy and all the duties he had to follow. Lily frowned but Tom didn't realize it. He thought that every Ravenclaw girl fancied him and he fancied one little red headed fourth year with a father who changed the magical world.

Headmistress McGonagall gave her usual welcome back speech and commenced the sorting. Professor Lovegood called out the names of a few first years, each as nervous and anxious as everyone once was. The tables filled in where the graduated students once sat and dinner appeared.

Even during dinner Tom was talking about himself. In between bites he spat something about his summer since after all, mid-summer he became of age. Lily ate while caught in her mind. She gave a few nods and yeahs to Tom. He thought she wasn't feeling well, seeing that she had a slight disinterest in what he was talking about.

Then it came time for them to leave and go into their dormitories. Lily accidentally bumped into Scorpius and turned a shade of red that matched her hair. She scurried passed him and pushed passed the tiny little first years.

"Was that Lily?" Albus asked coming along side of Scorpius. "Yeah I think." He followed her as she zoomed through the crowd. "I'll meet you in the dorm. I have something to take care of." Scorpius broke off from the Slytherins he was standing with.

He went through a few of the shortcuts and came out a few feet behind Lily. She was about to say the password to get into the Ravenclaw common room but Scorpius tapped on her shoulder. "Bloody hell! You nearly scared me to death!" She yelled loudly. Scorpius laughed hysterically. They heard an arrogant voice from around the corner and Scorpius grabbed Lily and ducked into the hidden shortcut.

"What was that for?" She whispered. He peeked out of the hidden walkway and watched Tom disappear into the common room. "Thought I'd save you from him for a few more minutes." He went to leave and slipped on a little bit of water and fell into Lily. He caught himself moments before he smashed his face into hers. She blushed as his knee slid between her legs. His breath was sweet and intoxicated her. Scorpius leaned it and stole a kiss. He ran as Lily stood there with her hands on her lips.

Scorpius reached the wall and was breathing heavily. _What did I do,_ he thought, _that is my best friends little sister and I have a girlfriend. But she did look really cute all frazzled._

Lily stood hidden for a good twenty minutes. She gathered her thoughts and went to enjoy her chess game. Tom was good looking, and his family was very well off. He was one of the smartest guy in Ravenclaw and one of the most arrogant.

"There you are." He stood up to greet Lily. "I was worried you forgot all about our little chess game." He set up the chessboard for her. "I wanted to ask you something and I also wanted to give you these on the train but your compartment was filled." He pointed to a new set of wizard's chess pieces. They were beautiful.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She had a crush on him, like most of the girls did, but she hated his arrogance. Then she thought about Scorpius, the boy who stole a kiss. She liked him, too. _He has a girlfriend_, she thought. She decided to take Tom's gift; hopefully in time his arrogance would just fade away.

They both became enthralled with the chess game. "Your brother told me you were an exceptional chess player." She moved a pawn. Then she gave Tom an odd look. "James is nicer than you think." She laughed at the idea of James being the nice and caring brother. "When we were leaving the train, I asked him if it was alright to ask you out. Obviously he said yes." He moved a bishop and she moved a knight, killing his bishop. After an hour or so, "Checkmate." Lily moved her queen into place. His king was trapped. He rose from his seat and gave a bow. "You are amazing, Lily Potter." He reached for her hand and pulled her close to him. "May I steal a goodnight kiss?" _At least he asks,_ she giggled. She nodded and his lips met hers. It was a short kiss. They were only dating for a few hours.

Lily's dorm was still alive with light. "There she is." The girls in her room were waiting for her to get back. A short brunette sprang up from her bed. "So, why was Tom looking for you? Huh?" Lily shook her head and walked to her four post bed. She changed into her pajamas and the three other girls sat in disbelief. "Oh come on Lily. Tell us something!" The tan brunette, Indigo Levinworth, was about to die if she didn't find out what happened.

Lily crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers. "We are going out." She mumbled before she rolled over to go to bed. Indigo, Francesca, the brunette, and Laura, the blonde in the room, yelped and scurried onto Lily's bed. "Can we talk about this in the morning?" They pouted and returned to their beds.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin boys' dorm four, a blonde thin faced blue eyed boy lied on his bed staring at the cloth top of his four post bed. "Prudence looks good." Albus broke the silence as he placed his broom against the wall. "Yeah, so does Modesty." Scorpius replied. Modesty and Prudence Nott were twin sisters. Albus laughed because, naturally, they both looked the same.

"Did she complain about you coming to our house this summer?" Albus closed his trunk. He slipped on his pajamas and slid into his bed. Scorpius nodded. "She said I don't give her enough attention." They both were laughing. Their other roommates threw pillows at them to shut up.

"Good night." Then they were asleep.

In the morning sleepy eyes of reacquainted friends filled the Great Hall. Prudence accompanied Scorpius and Modesty gabbed off Albus's ear about something he didn't care too much for. Scorpius looked for Lily but she wasn't in her usual spot, near where they sat. She was sitting with Tom and the other year seven Ravenclaw students.

She gave a feign laugh to some of the corny jokes. Rose hunted down Albus to tell him the news. "James told me that Tom asked out Lily last night," She paused, "And she said yes." Modesty and Prudence instantly told about ten people around them and soon the entire Great Hall was talking about the new couple. Scorpius was the only one who wasn't so enthusiastic about the pairing. But, it was for the better. At least, that is what he tried to tell himself.

Later that day the year six Slytherin and Gryffindor students had Herbology together. Professor Longbottom wore muddy old robes, obviously worn down by the years spent in the greenhouse. "Hello everyone, hope you all had a great summer!" Professor Longbottom instructed everyone to get partners and to get out their summer assignments. Rose had her finished the first week of summer; it was neat and precise. Albus and Scorpius, on the other hand, did it the week before school started. Each of theirs was sloppy and the only reason it got finished was because Rose helped the two.

"Honestly guys, you could treat school work with a little bit more respect." Albus and Scorpius rolled their eyes. They handed in their parchments. Two raggedy looking ones and one perfect that shined ready to receive the Outstanding the student was used to by now. Professor Longbottom grinned as he looked at the pile of parchments then told everyone to start on their class work.

While the trio had Herbology, all fourth year students were stuck in Ancient Runes. Hugo and Lily sat together next to Prudence and Modesty. The twins giggled and looked at Lily. They made remarks about Tom and her but Hugo told her to brush it off.

The professor walked in. "Hello students. I am Professor Copper and I will be your new Ancient Runes professor from now on. I will not tolerate insubordination from anybody. I will not tolerate tomfoolery and other joking matters in my classroom. I will not tolerate tardiness. Most of all I will not tolerate any house pride to sway this classroom. Now everyone, get a partner that is in a different house."

Hugo and Lily smiled. They were happy that they were in different houses. "You two, the red heads. I said different houses." Lily stood up showing her Ravenclaw patch on her cloak and Hugo did the same with his Gryffindor patch. "Oh, very well then."

The professor began with the meaning of runes and the history behind it. She assigned reading and three feet of parchment about the reading. The class seemed to last for five hours. "Do not forget to do your homework!" Professor Copper said as the students cleared out.

"You're Lily Potter aren't you?" Modesty approached her. Lily turned around to see Scorpius and Prudence greeting each other's lips. "That I am." Modesty squealed with excitement. "Do you think you can talk to Albus for me. I really like him and you're his sister and maybe you can lay some hints down to him." Lily nodded and left.

"What was that about?" Albus asked when he saw Lily leave the presence of Modesty. "Modesty needs to change her name to Oblivious. She wants me to talk to you about her. She likes you Al." Albus nodded his head and smiled. "Oh, please tell me you're not thinking of dating her. Do you see the way Scorpius is with her sister? She's probably worse."

"Then maybe I should date her, I'd get some good broom closet time." He laughed but Lily didn't. "It was a joke Lily. You're supposed to laugh." He nudged her arm. "I know. It wasn't funny."

The two spilt off and headed for different directions. Lily went to the Quidditch Pitch for some practice. She had a new broom and wanted to break it in before the first game against Hufflepuff. She had the new Nimbus 3000 from her father. She followed his footsteps as seeker, even though she was in Ravenclaw. The Slytherin seeker came to the pitch. "Hey Lily!" It was Scorpius. His broom was probably the most expensive one on the market, and probably flew faster, better and higher than everyone else's broom.

She mounted her broom and zoomed around the pitch, trying to ignore Scorpius. He grabbed the brush of her broom. She tried to wiggle free. "Lily, are you ignoring me?"

"Blagging is a penalty." She reached back to smack his hand. He let go and she flew away. She landed in the Ravenclaw Changing room. She looked back at him still hovering over the pitch looking at her with his blonde hair flowing in the breeze. She walked through the changing room and found Tom hanging the practice and game schedule on the bulletin board. "Hey, you're here." She grinned and walked with Tom. "We have practice Thursday, I made sure. I wanted to get as much practice in because we go against Slytherin first this Saturday."

She was confused. "I thought we played Hufflepuff first. Why the change?"

"Albus put in a request to play us first. Hufflepuff doesn't care who they play." He laughed, "They lose to everyone anyway."

**OOC: Please Review. Remember this is about Harry's children. I put them in different houses for a reason. ;D. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or anything else related to Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Over 200 views on Chapter 1! Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I'll try to update asap but I'm writing a Twilight fan fic and another short story on my own. Between that school and work it's hard to update. Please don't forget get mad at me ;x. **

**Recap:**

"_Albus put in a request to play us first. Hufflepuff doesn't care who they play." He laughed, "They lose to everyone anyway."_

**Can This Work?**

**Chapter 2.**

_Why did I let him get to me? He's just a prat, a big ol' dumb prat,_ she thought as she walked away from the pitch hand and hand with Tom.

Albus passed Lily. "Did you happen to see Malfoy at the pitch?" He asked but she kept on walking. It was twenty minutes into the break between classes and they had another forty minutes to kill. Albus entered the large pitch and saw Scorpius flying around making sharp turns and fast dives. "Want to help me practice a bit? We play Ravenclaw on Saturday."

Albus was the keeper and the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He had the playing tactics of Harry. He was offered the seeker spot but he preferred to play the keeper. He grabbed the quaffle and mounted his broom. "Try to get some goals. I'll block."

Scorpius caught the quaffle as Albus took his place high above the ground in front of the three gold rings. He threw the quaffle as hard as he could but Albus blocked it. "That's all you got?" Albus was trying to rile him up. "There is a reason I am a seeker not a chaser." He laughed as he was tossed the quaffle again.

They practiced for about ten minutes then the sun was covered with clouds and the rain weighted down their practice robes. They ran from the pitch to the common room. The fire was lit and felt good on the wet skin of the two boys. They peeled off the outer most layer of wet clothing and put them near the fire to dry.

Some first year students walked into the common room and saw Albus and Scorpius in their boxers and undershirts. The girls giggled and rushed to their dorms. While the boys glared with jealousy and left. "Were we like that when we were that age? The whole jealous of older students and such." Scorpius asked. Albus laughed. "We were more concerned with Quidditch than jealousy. Anyway, If I remember correctly, you almost got your arse kicked because there was a set of fourth year girls who liked you in like your second year." They laughed and gathered their semi-dry clothing.

They ended up being late to Potions. The potions class for the year six students was more advanced than any other year. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, I expect you both to be on time from now on." A tall slender female with dark short hair stood in the front of the dark dungeon room. Albus and Scorpius sat next to Rose, whose face was as red as her hair with anger. "Why does Professor Markins hate us so much?" Albus asked to attempt to ignore the scowl from Rose.

Lily, unlike her brother, was on time for Charms. Actually she was a little early. Tom was starting to tell his story of how he helped clear the bathroom of some sort of nasty critter and Lily made an excuse to leave. "'Ello Professor Lovegood." She said to her long time family friend. Professor Lovegood had long blue robes with sparkling stars on it sporadically. She wore radish earings and a cork necklace like she did in her old pictures back at home of the good old days.

"Oh, Hello Lily. You don't need to be so formal when we aren't really in class. After all we are like family." Lily placed her things in the front row and sat near Luna. "Luna, can I ask you something?" She nodded. "What is your opinion of Tom Willows?"

Luna tapped her podium and bit her the inside of her bottom lip. "He is an intelligent student. He has a reputation with some of my sixth year students." Lily cocked her eyebrow. She wanted her to elaborate. "One of my _better_ students dated him last year. He was only concerned with securing his position as Head Boy. She came to me, like you are now, and asked me for advice. I'm sure that he's changed." She giggled as some students came into the class. That thought stuck with her.

Class commenced and the room was mixed with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students. Lily's roommates, Indigo, Francesca, and Laura, sat next to her and began to gossip. They usually talked about Albus. He was fancied by many of the girls. Lily hated it. She hated it because the girls found that her brother looked like the famous Harry Potter, her father. They talked about his eyes and his dark messy hair. They often mentioned his Quidditch skills and how smart he was.

Their giggles were hushed as Professor Lovegood raised her wand. "Settle down students." Professor Lovegood opened class with a review of charms they learned last year and a little anecdotal proof that charms comes in handy. "When I was your age I was fighting one of the darkest wizards of all wizarding history along with his army of Death Eaters. I learned defensive charms from the great Harry Potter," Lily sank into her chair, which she did often when her father was mentioned because attention instantly reverted to her. "Hopefully you'll never need these charms but it's good to know them. Better safe then sore, or whatever muggles say." She emitted a bright smile.

Potions was unbearable. Professor Markins was a bitter woman. She wore her hair short and it framed her face. Her eyes were frequently peering through the black locks of hair when she was flustered. Her son was in his fifth year. When Scorpius approached him about the dislike his mother had for him he simply said, "Haven't a clue. Probably something dealing with your dad."

The embarrassment Lily faced in charms and the hatred Scorpius felt in Potions caused the two to go to dinner with dismal faces. Lily sat near her brother and Scorpius. Tom didn't like it very much and sat with his friends instead. Hugo came to Lily's side and asked her what had her down. "Sometimes I wish my parents weren't so intimately involved with the war. People find out that my father, mother, aunt and uncle were all at the school when it all happened and they just go nuts. It's annoying." She dug into a pile of potatoes. Hugo left bumping into James, filling him in on Lily's angst.

Their day only had two classes so after dinner students had a few hours of some free time to roam around. Tom insisted that Lily and him would walk and get to know each other more. They walked along a dark corridor when Tom began to talk about his classes from that morning and afternoon.

Scorpius came walking around the corner, heading towards the library, and spotted the happy couple. Lily's face lit up when she saw him. A possible escape, if Scorpius played it correctly. "Oh Tom! There you are! A bunch of Hufflepuff first years is being bombarded as we speak with dung bombs from Slytherin students. You better run fast and help!"

Tom ran like a rubber chicken. Lily laughed and ran the other way with Scorpius. "You seem happy with Tom." Scorpius was laughing as the stopped winded all the way down to the dungeon corridor.

"Ah, it's okay. He can be a self-centered git but you get used to it when he's letting you use the prefect bath." She giggled walking with Scorpius. "Like you could talk anyway, you have a hyena for a girlfriend."

"She's not a hyena. Her laugh is more like a cackling witch. She is, after all, a pure blood witch." They both were laughing. "Albus thinks I have it good cause Prue likes the broom closet and he never gets any." Lily's ears were getting scarlet. "Are you okay?" He pinched her ear. "Rose gets red ears when she gets in a mood." She swatted at his hand, "I'm fine. Continue what you were saying."

The red in her ears faded away as he talked about all the annoying idiosyncrasies of Prudence. Then the annoying hyena cackle came from down the corridor. "Oh, Scorpipoo! Did you hear about the Halloween Masquerade?" She ran into his arms. Scorpius shot a look at Lily and she rolled her eyes. "Honey, will you please take me?" Prudence pouted. He nodded and planted a kiss on her lips. Her friends and her sped off talking about what they would wear to the masquerade that was over a month away.

"I'll see you later, _Scorpipoo_. Thanks for saving me." She walked in the other direction clenching her fists. "Hey wait." Scorpius went after her. "What's your deal?"

"My deal? You're the one that kissed me and acted like it never happened." Her ears were scarlet again. Scorpius stepped closer to her. "I didn't act like it didn't happen. You ignored me and I figured you didn't want to talk about it."

"Just go away." She went to push him away and he grabbed her wrist. "I love you." The tears that were building up in her eyes broke out like dam water rushing down her cheek. "Don't say that!" He put his hand on her lower back and pulled her close to him. His eyes locked on hers as he brushed the bangs from her face. "Why not? I'm just telling you how I feel. I can't get you out of my min-" Tom turned the corner and saw the two.

He walked over to the two and pulled Lily free and punched Scorpius in the jaw. "Scorpius!" Lily screamed. "Tom, what the hell were you thinking?" Lily ran to Scorpius as he rubbed his jaw. "Let's go, Lily." Tom grabbed her hand and walked away. She looked back at Scorpius, who stood alone with a sore jaw.

**OOC: Please Review. ;; give tips and ideas. please.**


End file.
